


Lu Toph

by Zsugami_Alba



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ...sort of, Badass Toph Beifong, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Character, Gen, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Lu Ten is a Troll, Reincarnation, Tea as a comfort food, The Melon Lord is to be feared, Toph is Lu Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsugami_Alba/pseuds/Zsugami_Alba
Summary: Prince Lu Ten died in the siege of Ba Sing Se.  The next time he opens his eyes, it's to absolute darkness.orLu Ten's dying words are that he'll show those stupid rocks who's boss.  He wasn't expecting to have to follow through on that threat.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko
Comments: 36
Kudos: 324





	1. In Which Prince Lu Ten Calls the Instrument of His Death Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> The idea of Lu Toph was inspired by this Tumblr post.   
> https://muffinlance.tumblr.com/post/624270781783965697/hey-muffinlance-i-was-reading-the-posts-about

The ground was shaking, moving in ways rock and stone should  _ not  _ be moving. The earth rolled like a boiling sea in the middle of a tropical storm. Whoever had said rolling hills were  _ charming _ was a complete idiot.

Come fight in the Earth Kingdom they said. It will be glorious they said. Liars, the lot of them. Filthy, stinking liars. The breaching of the outer wall had been the  _ easy  _ part. The inside had been turned into a death trap by the earth benders of Ba Sing Se. And where were the pretty girls? Lies. So many, many lies. 

He could hear his men screaming -- whether in terror or agony he did not know. There was the sickening thunk of rock hitting soft flesh. They were going to die.  _ He  _ was going to die. He had failed them. He had failed his  _ father _ . Six hundred days and now Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation was going to be crushed to death by a volley of oversized  _ pebbles _ . 

He could feel a bolder slam into his chest and he went down. His ribs were cracked, if not shattered. He couldn't feel his legs and even if he weren't pinned flat he'd be too afraid to look. There was no room in his lungs for air. He couldn't breath. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to _ die _ . He had to win the war. He'd  _ promised _ . 

Black started to creep into the edges of his vision. The impossibly blue sky was fading-- darkening. He was going to pass out. He tried-- he tried to keep his eyes open but it was just so  _ hard _ . 

"Stupid rock. I'll show you... who's… boss" he gasped. And the world went black.

  
  


Then… Lu Ten woke up and it was still black.


	2. Chapter Two: In Which a Most Fearsome Being is Decidedly NOT Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Melon Lord is MOST Displeased

Lu Ten's first thought upon waking up to an all encompassing darkness was to, of course, light a flame in his hand. He cupped his hand, held it out in front of himself, and _breathed_. Nothing. He tried again, more forcefully this time. Still nothing-- not even heat. 

“Aw, look! She wants something,” a voice sounded from somewhere in front of him and perhaps slightly to the left. What were they talking about? “Here you go Toph. Do you want the ball?” A round object was shoved into his outstretched hand. 

Lu Ten tossed it away and continued to try to bring forth a flame. His breath hitched. Why wasn’t it working? His hand felt cold--he felt cold. There was an all encompassing chill that seemed to permeate his body. Cold, he remembered his dad telling him, was the absence of heat. Firebenders always ran hot and the fact he couldn’t feel the soft flicker of the flame within his soul was very _very_ concerning. 

He let loose with one of his more creative High Court curses. One of the ones that would have his dad looking at him with that expression caught between grudging respect and utter mortification.

“Aww, she’s trying to talk to us!” The voice spoke again. Lu Ten scowled at the sickly sweet condescension dripping from the words. Obviously his (probable) captors were already commencing with the mind games. They had likely drugged him with… with _something_. He’d heard horror stories of drugs--poisons that could mimic the effects of an expert chi blocker. Had the Earth Kingdom figured out how to make those stories a reality? It felt as if he had a rock in the bottom of his stomach. 

What were they playing at? Talking down to him like he was some child, and who was this Toph? Well whatever the interrogators of Ba Sing Se decided to throw at him, it would be sorely lacking. These Mud Throwers had _no idea_ who they were dealing with. Lu Ten’s ~~minions~~ ~~victims~~ subordinates didn’t cower at the mere mention of his _other_ name for nothing. Time for the Earth Kingdom to know the reign of the Mighty Melon Lord. All he needed to do was find a light, gather a bit of intel, and he would be able to turn this little charade into his most spectacular stunt yet. One of his most evil grins spread across his face, specifically the one that had once caused Private Jing (and fourteen other soldiers) to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of breakfast.

“Such a little ray of sunshine. Isn’t she just the cutest thing?” Yes, soon these fools would understand the meaning of fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but the next one will be longer.


End file.
